


Mr. Nobody

by Confused_Foam



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, Attempted Gun Violence, Broken Bones, Drinking, Gen, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Intimidation, Non-Graphic Violence, Some One Gets Their Wrist Broken, Violence, breaking bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is almost nobody. Nothing but a man clinging to tradition because it is all that hasn’t been stripped from him. Karasuno and Sawamura Daichi are of no more concern to Tooru than the gum on the sidewalk. Or that is what he though until he actually meet's him.





	Mr. Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I did make it with two hours to spare. So not late yet. Happy Halloweek Day 6! I can't believe we are almost done. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Sawamura Daichi is almost nobody. Tooru can count the things worth knowing about him on just his fingers. He’s handsome, in a plain sort of way. Word is he’s only an ok shot but lays down damn good cover fire. He currently leads the the decaying remains of Karasuno, a group he’s been in long enough to watch the ever dimming light of their former glory flicker out into almost nothing. That’s it, and as far as this world goes it may as well be nothing at all. Nothing but a man clinging to tradition because it is all that hasn’t been stripped from him. Karasuno and Sawamura Daichi are of no more concern to him than the gum on the sidewalk.  
Which is why he doesn’t really recognize him when he intrudes on his meeting with Kuroo. 

It isn’t really a formal meeting per say, they are only tucked into the corner of a bar well known for hosting some less than desirable guests. A little bit of business sure, harmless tidbits of the latest information and hints that there may be more for the right price Mostly though it was gossip. Kuroo always has the latest and the best. They have been drinking and carrying on for the better part of two hours when Kuroo spots someone over by the bar that makes him perk up to attention. Tooru turns to see who it is and if he needs to make a quick exit just as he calls out “Sawamura!” 

It takes longer than Tooru would care to admit for the dots to connect. Sawamura is almost at their table before he realizes that Sawamura must mean Sawamura Daichi. He had no idea Kuroo knew the man, and even less of an idea as to why on earth he would. 

“Just the guy I was looking to see.” Sawamura says why he gets close enough to not have to yell. He’s brought three drinks over, one of what each of them were having and what looks to be a tall glass of something-and-Coke, like he was planning on coming over even before they spotted him. It sort of annoy Tooru, even though he did say he was looking for Kuroo. He sets all the drinks down carefully and goes to shake Kuroo’s hand. 

Or, Tooru thought he was going for a shake. Kuroo must have thought it was going to be a hand shake too, because he was smiling and talking as he willingly stuck his hand out, “Aw shucks Sawamura, you’re going to make me blush saying things like thAT!” The end of his taunt is turned into a shout when Sawamura twists his arm just shy of breaking and yanks him closer with it. 

“Keep your Brain away from the kid.” Sawamura says with one of the most frightfully serious expressions Tooru has ever seen in his life, even though the sentence itself sounds a little absurd to his third-party ears. Kuroo chuckles tightly, trying to subtly yank his arm free just for Sawamura to twist his grip tighter. “I’m serious. I don’t want him having anything to do with him. And you know what, you either.”

A smirk starts to grow on Kuroo’s face and just as he opens his mouth to say something that Tooru just knows will be trouble there is a spine chilling crack and he screams instead. It’s the kind of snap that makes Tooru’s stomach flip no matter how many times he hears it. A few other patrons look their way for a moment, and then quietly go back to their drinks for the same reason Tooru doesn’t immediately lash out either. Rule Number One: Keep to your own business.

“And your gifts aren’t appreciated,” he says. He pulls a gun out from inside his jacket and slaps it on the table. Kuroo glares up through his tears. Standing above Kuroo, who’s folded in on himself cradling his wrist and swearing, Sawamura Daichi doesn’t look like the nobody he is supposed to be.

Sawamura turns his attention to He pushes the glass of Tooru’s drink of choice towards him a bit with a small smile. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your evening.” He sounds genuinely apologetic. “I’ll be on my way now.” He turns to leave, his own drink hardly touched. The second his back is turned Kuroo rises the gun from the table, shakily aiming it around Sawamura’s knees. The trigger only produces an unsatisfying click, and Sawamura drops a handful of bullets on the floor without stopping. Kuroo slumps against the table chugs the drink Sawamura had brought him.

Oikawa picks up the drink and smiles at Sawamura’s retreating back. It may be time to re-evaluate his views on Sawamura Daichi. Then again, desperate animals always have a little more fight than is good for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul, in case you hadn't heard.
> 
> This is another I would consider expanding on one day. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompts are Ghosts/Haunted House/Cemetery, and I think it is my second longest piece for the whole week Keep a look out for it.  
> Head over at check out ever one else's work for this super fun week on twitter at @hqhalloweek or I think they have a tumblr page of similar name.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @confused_foam


End file.
